Mia
by darkpaliden01
Summary: This is the story of a unlikely Immortal. One who takes off for the stars and sees the worlds around her. Disney and more. Leaving Halloween Town for something completely new. This will follow her journey into the vary of worlds. follow to see what happen
1. Departure

Chapter I:

_Departure_

Time time. It passes by like the road runner on its commercials. A teenage girl pale to the skin was writing near what looked to be a space ship. Where was she? Well in the world of Halloween Town of course! Wasn't it obvious just by looking at how she looked? And don't forget the dark environment. She had white hair and bat wings on the sides of her head. Her attire was ripped up old leather. Her top stopping at the end of her chest to reveal stitching from the Doctor on her stomach. Under her top was old wrapping that stayed in place at all times. Her pants were the same material as her top just ripped at the leg bottoms to show her boot shoes. Her look was smug and excited. Her blue and violet eyes gave that away. When upside down stitches on her neck were also shown.

She was writing in her dairy as she hung upside down on a tree near the ship. In the distant location she was at she thought no one could find her no matter what.

_The dairy of Mia: entry one_

_I don't remember how this is supposed to work, since I haven't used a dairy in about 2,000 years or so, but I told myself to do this again so I could record the many things I see on my adventure to the many worlds. Oh you don't know? Well let me explain, five days ago I found a piece of metal junk as I was coming back from my yearly Halloween scare. After cleaning the moss, mold, and, dust off of it I saw that it was a GUMI ship. I was so excited! Sora used this when he was here helping o'l Jack save the holiday worlds. And when Sora left he was nowhere in sight. That means he must be somewhere else right? I was a mechanic in my mortal days so I thought of a brilliant idea. Why not fix this old Gumi up and call it my own? Travel around and get away from the chaos of this bore of a world. But, before I could do that I needed to do two things:_

_Fix the ship..cant travel without it._

_Ask Jack about where Sora went on that..it had to be somewhere.._

_So after I got that list in my head I started to do what I did best, besides scaring. It was hard to work with though. It had rust and broken bolts. Spider webs and pizza stains. I swear it was the worst conditioned vehicle I have ever seen ever! But I got through it without my head falling off. Thats good. Earlier today I talked to Jack, barely able to get him alone with next year prep starting already, and I asked him about Sora and where he went. _

_Jack and I are pretty decent competitors in the world of scaring. He comes ahead of me and I plan to beat him. That doesn't mean we cant get along and have conversations about stuff sometimes. _

_Anyway, he ended up explaining what Sora did in his story telling ways. He mentioned of far off places where heartless and nobodies attack. There are many he says and I can believe him well enough to try for myself. So, after getting what I needed I left with a abnormal adieu. Now Gumi is fixed and ready to take off into the various worlds. I fixed it and tricked it out! Now it has high tech and super cool spray paint on the front! Its black and violet with cool skull like designs..The interior happens to be the basic controls and a game station with miniature cooler with soda not to mention the TV I bought off of eBay...I cant wait to leave soon..Just gotta wait until I know no one can find me..._

_Well thats it for now..update later.._

_Mia_

Mia closed her book and slipped in the black bag around her shoulder. After closing the bag up she swung down and unlocked the Gumi ship with the key in her front pocket. After it opened a BOOM could be heard but..it seemed no one came to the area. Ignoring the affect Mia started to walk inside until her bat wings were tugged enough to make her stay still. Ahh crap only one being in this world knew how to do that. Looking behind her the immortal saw the one and only Jack: the pumpkin king. He had a confused look on his face as he got in front of her and then glanced at Gumi. Then back to her. "Mia, what are you doing?" This was asked sternly as if he was her father, and frankly her new father was the doctor since she died and came here. Mia looked down to the ground with a calm look on her face. "I-I'm getting out of here! To travel.." Why was she stuttering? It was only Jack. Oh who was she kidding, there was no such thing as 'only Jack'. He had lots of power with him and around him. He had not the reaction she expected, just a small grin on his skeletal face. Mia looked up to him and blinked...How unexpected. "Aren't you going to try and stop me? Be like 'no we need you here' and all that?" He shook his head and started to walk off. Stopping behind her and he leaned down to her ear. "Someone has to see something new...Just don't forget to come back for next year.." Her wing was tugged again and she was free to move. The girl swung back and smirked at the skeleton as he walked off. "YOU BETTER BET I'LL BE BACK FOR NEXT YEAR! AND I WILL WIN!!!" Mia ran into the Gumi ship and started the engine. Soon enough she was off in the space of many floating areas. They looked so small from here..But, they were all Disney. She headed for the first one that interested her, the world of wonderland.

_To be continued..._


	2. Wonderland part 1

Chapter II:

Wonderland..part 1

Mia finally got close enough to the different world of Wonderland. She has heard a bit about it from news that sometimes reached Halloween Town, but nothing much extending that. She started to slow the ship down a tad bit so landing would be better than it would if it was fast. Its not like she wanted to destroy her new ship..she liked it! But, something went wrong, very wrong. The ship started to malfunction and get out of control. "Already!?! Damn it!" Mia started to run around the ship until something suddenly started to happen. She was loosing her normal form. The appearance of an un-dead teenager was slowly going away and a new younger look was arriving to her outer look. Her shirt turned into a long black dress and her hair went from being long and white with split ends changed into black hair in a perfect bun style. Okay something was wrong here! But before the girl could figure it out her new Gumi ship crashed into the soil of wonderland quite dramatically. The power went out and she could not see the final result of this odd transformation.

When She worked her way out of the broken down ship she jumped out to check the damage. It was not too bad, just a lot of dents and it was in need of an oil change. It was obvious by its messed up appearance. But the _real_ question was: What happened to her!?! She looked in the reflection of the ship from sunlight and she was freaked. Next to her dress and hair she shrunk, lost her figure, and got herself a chibi based face. It was creepy! Her shocked expression was normal for this feeling that she had. _Okay..umm this was unexpected...umm...ICK! I look so..so cute! I hate cute! AHHHHHH!!! _after several minutes of panicking she calmed down and started off to find some sort of resource to refill the ship and get the hell out of this world...It looked odd and she swore someone was following her!

And she was soon proven right when she heard laughter coming out of no where. She looked around and then shrugged when nothing showed up. It was most likely a bush or something...who knew how logic was in this place. "Hello child." Said one talking cat as it appeared right in front of her with a abnormal grin and pink stripes. Heh, her kind of cat. "Child? You don't even know talking cat.." Mia said this quite smugly as she began to walk past the area of the cat. Nothing important and not her deal of how it could talk. But, as expected, it followed her. Ending up on her head, just laying on top of it with that grin. "Your not from around here I can tell. The way you look does not baffle me. But the question is: Why?" With that said he sort of disappeared off landing in a tree in front of her and she stopped as this was pretty neat. A talking disappearing cat, something you do not see every day. The cat began again. "Why would someone not from Wonderland come here? I assume you let your curiosity take over as you saw a rabbit hole, but your dressed much to well to be like that. How has another human entered this place hmm?" This was asked with great insanity and Mia only smirked crossing her arms under her flattened chest. "Tell me your name and a bit more about your world and I'll say." Her voice was now higher pitched than before..much younger than she first sounded. At first it was 16 now it was 10. What a change in vocals.

"Oh me, oh my! Did I forget to say my name. I am terribly sorry, My name is the Cheshire Cat dear child. Its should be a pleasure for you." Cheshire smirked. "As for Wonderland, well what else can I say. Its a madhouse. There are things way out of human normality that it would be crazy to get it. Now there are two young girls here and to top off this shake a big red queen of hearts who will kill any and everyone in sight." Mia looked to him a bit wide eyed when he explained. This place seemed more insane than Halloween Town...Joy joy! Before the cat could say anything else Mia spoke with a high ego shown in her voice. "You may call me the Grand Duchess. I'm an all knowing and I have come to this world to spread my knowledge. And I am pleasured to meet you dear Cheshire. You seem to know what your doing." This whole thing was a lie and Mia was too good at it. She figured she would have a different identity in each world she went to just in case she was like hated in it. The cat seemed to believe every word she spatted as he disappeared once again. "I wish you luck Duchess-dear. For this is no place for a little girl, despite intelligence!" And with that said he was no where to be heard. Mia sighed and continued to look around for the resources she needed to get out of here. The rest of the repairs could be made manually, but the oil had to made of course.

As a few hours past on by she found nothing. This land made no sense at all and she had to find her resources quick. Who knows how long it will take some idiot around here to realize that she left the keys in the ship. If it took off she would be stuck..not good!!! Why this stupid form had no pockets she would never know. The thought past by as she found something that looked useful. A fruit, a pink-no blue..wait green! It was a ever changing color fruit. Mia figured it would change the front of her ship to look multi colored..but she would take the risk. So she carried the fruit under her left arm as she looked around for one more thing. It had to be a solid that would be easily cut up so the fruit juice could work well. But what she found next was better than that. A house. This was a tall house with many windows and doors. The mail box at the front said "White Rabbit." Hmm..who could that be? Oh, that did not matter! All that mattered was getting a bag to put the fruit in. As she got in the house she was awed by how much stuff was in the place. Furniture to glass. Chairs to plates, it was amazing. Mia ended up picking up a old book, she could not read its language but it seemed interesting. After sitting down at a couch she started to look through it. It was most likely a history book because of all the photos that were in it. She soon got distracted.

But the moment did not last long, as she heard foot steps walk in. Most likely the 'White Rabbit.' "Shit.." She dropped the book and started to climb out the nearest window but she was caught in the middle of the window climbing out head last by the resident. He was small and just what the mail box said..a white rabbit. "Oh dear.." He looked to the ground and then he looked even more worried than before. "Oh dear oh dear! You touched my stuff! I thought everyone knew! Oh oh!" He started pacing around and then he pushed her out. "Get out cretin! Now, now!!" Mia fell out of the window landing on her butt. When she stood up she stuck her tongue out. "Immature little looser.." She grumbled as she paced off to see what else was around wonderland. It seemed to have a welcoming comity and a get-out-of-my-face-club. Greeat. She just couldn't wait to meet the Queen. If she was anything like that cautious little rabbit Mia was going to explode! The girl took out her Dairy and began to write as she walked:

_The dairy of Mia: entry two_

_I have entered my first world! So, I may have crashed here..and maybe I left the keys in the ship..But that means nothing! Anywhos, I have seen the environment and it it fascinating! So different and colorful. That ain't somethin you would see back home I can tells ya that. But the creatures here are so...varityical. (note I do not care if that is a word or not anywhere else, I can bet it is a word here! )For one there is a talking pink stripped disappearing cat! He was nice but kind of annoying. Mostly because he underestimated me. Well, that would not be too hard considering I look like I'm 10! I'm fine not looking my age but this is crazy! I also met a rabbit. The 'White Rabbit' T o be exact. He said nothing that was not panicking, I swear to death that that little guy has serious thrill issues. He even thought I knew that he did not want me pawing at his books and fine china. Not only did he think that he like expected me to know it. That freaking irritates me! I sure hope I don't have to see that thing again!!!!-_

She was interuppted in her writing as she ran into a wall and fell on her back. When she got up she put the book back in her bag and stared with awe once again. This was a castle. It was great looking, much better than half of the things in Halloween Town. But one thing annoyed her and it was the red roses...why all red roses? That is such a stupid thing.

Out of her annoyance she got herself into the garden and started to paint the flowers rainbow, using some juice from the fruit. Within minutes it was all colorful and not just red. She smirked and started out.

"HALT! HALT YOU TAINTING FIEND!" Mia turned around to see cards with spears...and they were running at her. Mia jumped in the air and landed on the top wall. "You cant get me!" She then started to walk across the top of the wall avoiding the cards pokes and ignoring the yelling. But her balance was as bad as her landing, so she fell off. After landing she was tied up with chain and dragged to a court room. It was huge and in the center a huge red dress came out of nowhere...no wait, that must be the Queen...It made sense. Mia looked calm as the Queen gave her a harsh glare. "I don't like her already...ALRIGHT TRAIL BEGIN!"

_to be continued_


	3. Wonderland part 2

Chapter III

Wonderland....part 2

"ALRIGHT TRIAL BEGIN!" This was the booming voice of the Queen herself. The red cherry on top of the insanity around here. "How do trials work around here?" Mia asked the queen in her new voice without the ego. Apparently she had to be not egotistic in order to have a chance. "You really don't know? Oh of course, your human. Well plead your case and we will tell you as it goes along." She sighed at the lack of a explanation from Hearts. But she did not comment, if she did it might make this end in the opposite of her favor. "Well what am I being tried for? Tell me that." The Queen rolled her eyes and used her staff to hit the head of someone below her. After glancing over it was that Rabbit. Mia glared at him as he began to talk. "Human intruder is being charged for intruding wonderland and for painting the red flowers.." "Wait, wait! Your putting me to court because of freaking flowers!?!? I'll have you know-" The queen yelled to get Mia to shut up and Mia scowled at her. "You dare defy me!! OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!!!" The cutting off of her head? Wow was she serious? Mia's head was removable because of her unread for-..wait..she wasn't unread right now..Ahh crap...Since she had no idea how this form came to she did not know if she would die if its head got chopped off.. Out of no where the Cheshire landed on the Queens head. "Told you so Duchess.." He laughed and disappeared landing on a podium. No one could see him but her apparently. "This is not a world you should mess with kukuku.." He then disappeared again leaving a smile to his name. But, soon enough that was gone too.

Mia was now being dragged out by the card guard things again and she sighed. "Well at least there aren't any boys that would care here.." She mumbled this as she used both legs to kick the guards in the gut and then she flipped over landing on her feet perfectly. Her dress rose up during the flip so you see why she wears pants normally. "I'm sorry Hearts but I'm too much needed to leave so quickly." The ego was back and running along! The girl was dashing back to the ship with both materials claimed...she hoped. The queen and her cards were chasing her and Mia stopped in her tracks. There was no way she would let the Queen know where her ship was...that woman might tag along. "Bag you big red beast!" This was yelled as she jumped up in the air. This, oddly enough, put the rampage to a halt as she did a kick landing on a card. It knocked it over and while it was down Mia picked it up with one hand and swung it around. Dang those things were light weight!...wait..duh! Cards are not heavy. Anyway, the swing knocked the cards over leaving the Queen standing. Now her expression has to be the funniest one the girl has seen in awhile. The face was as red as her big dress and her face was scrunched up in a mad child's glare. Mia cracked up laughing then the Queen screamed. "HOW COULD YOU!?! YOU RUIN MY CASE AND YOU EXPECT TO LIVE!!! YOUR WORSE THAN ALICE!" She then whistled to get more guards but before they came she was tied to a tree...Thanks to Mia of course. "I'm sorry..But, your playing guards should get you out.." Mia then ran to her ship again. Once there, she dove into the engine head and began to transfer the fruit to oil and her solid was the Queens crown, for that when broken up was a perfect stabilizer. When it was fixed she jumped out quickly and tried to go back in..but alas she was stopped. In front of her were two fat things..they looked exactly alike and were both ugly looking. "Where do you think your going?" Said one. "Before you leave you must answer a riddle from us." Said the other. Sighing Mia put her hands on her hips. "Alright what is the challenge?" The Twins smirked and began their riddle. "A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?" Mia smirked at the riddle. It ironically worked with her situation in a way, but, she had no time to answer this. Instead she pushed the two of them out of her way and got in Gummi. After quickly closing the door she blasted off and soon enough she was out of wonderland.

Within a few minutes she was back to her normal form and she sighed. "I hope that never happens again.." She mumbled this as she put the ship on auto-pilot as she began to look around for a new world to go to.

_Sorry for randomly stopping during the entry. I found a castle, oh it was great looking..but How court works is crazy! I get tried for painting flowers!!! stupid right? So I get out of that easy..even though it was a bit harder with that form. (for now on I'm calling that form "Grand Duchess" Just so I will be able to tell it apart from any others I might have..which I hope have no more.) Before I left I ran into two little morons who really expected me to answer a riddle relating to the court situation in a sense. I just beat them up and left without word. Yep...crazy day...Well thats the end of entry two..hopefully my next trip will be smoother._

_Mia._

_To be continued...._


	4. A Repeated curse

Chapter IV

A Repeated Curse..

For countless more days Mia had been traveling around, only stopping to gather supplies and directions. The forms never stopped coming and it was annoying. All of them were cute and not scary...What happened to _scary? _It was the very rope of her existence and it was gone whenever she left the ship. Very bad and she had no idea on what was causing it..even worse! The girl calmed down and stopped thinking about it. She had nothing to write so she hid the dairy away in a location no one would find it at. Everything was peaceful and quiet...hmm..too quiet. Mia looked around to see a castle ground floating in the air with the rest of the worlds. It seemed interesting and she began to land.

This time she wanted to avoid a deadly crash so she was careful in her controls. But again, it failed and she landed in a crashing blow to the ground in the middle of a forest area.

"Stupid piece of worthless shit cant do anything right!" Mia grumbled this as she stepped out Gumi in again a new form. This time when the girl looked into her ships reflection she saw something odd again. But this time it was not as chibi like as she has been seeing. This form was about 17 years old with a soft face. It had deep blue eyes and to top the face off long blond hair with a black clip on the side of it. As she looked down at her clothes it was also old fashioned like she saw in movies when she was mortal. A long indigo dress reaching to her feet. In the torso was black leather that served as a color match to the indigo. Her shoes were torn slipper type shoes and ribbons were planted on the bottom rim of this attire.

The girl blinked a few times. "What is this place.." She whispered as she started to pace herself around the area just to see where it would lead to. Sure, the ship was lightly damaged so she could take off now and go to the next porting place. But, she was very curious of what this place might be like. Anyway, as Mia got farther in she saw the end and dashed for it. Once she got to the end she was stopped by the amazing sight she saw that made her come here, the castle structure. It was huge with old stones as its barrier from falling. The vines and many flowers could be seen to the vast assortment. There could be at least 30 floors if not more in it for it was so tall. On the sides of it were two towers. One with light and the other without. The sun was just about to set in this area and Mia could only smile lightly as it did. Such sights were never seen in Halloween Town and they amazed her with their true light and orange texture color. After a few minutes Mia was just sitting on a almost frosted tree in the cold weather, watching the sun set for several minutes. Her thoughts wandered around the places of her mind with such positivity that for thousands of years, the girl thought it was impossible. But now that it was happening she felt so...glittery. All the delight of a Sunday to a dog that gets to sleep in was passing her during the minutes she was peering the sun. But, as all good things do, it ended. It was dark and the stars lit the night followed by the few lights on in the castle. "Worldly thoughts, happy sorrow, it never changes. Life is disastrous and nothing can change that...But, I'll be here. Now and forever I shall never leave and it will always be the same no matter what. I will always lo-" Before this little mumble song could continue Mia was asleep on the branch. Then, it started to snow lightly on top of her as she slept in soundless harmony on the branch.

_Ugh...I fell asleep...ick not a good idea I knew I should of gotten some sleep while the ship was on auto pilot curse those stupid ga-...Wait a minute..Why is it warm? It isn't this warm outside...._ The girl sat up and looked around with a calm look. She was now inside somewhere. The room had a basic gray stone theme with pictures on the walls and furniture around its premier...Stone wall? Oh god she was in the castle! Mia took the blanket off of her, which she just realized was the source of the heat and stood up. But she wasn't wearing her dress anymore. She was in a long white night gown. _Whoa! Who touched me?!?! They will not live to see the day again!_ Mia looked around the room for her clothes and when she would find them she would get out of here...if she was here it was not for a good reason.

Within a few minutes the room was slightly trashed and she still did not find them...Suddenly, the door opened. In the opening was a plump woman short in height. She got a light smile on her face when she looked to Mia. "Deary, I'm glad you woke up. The young master has been worried sick.." Then the woman walked up to Mia and began taking off the dress she wore. "Whoa! Don t touch me lady!!" Mia said this backing up a bit. The woman sighed. "Please do not be like this? Belle always got worried when her son would not listen..I really hate to worry the boy with your disobedience." Mia twitched and glared. But some how her feet were glued to the ground underneath her. "Thank you..after I get you cleaned up you will have breakfast with the young master.." Mia grunted when she called this man young master. "Who are you talking about!?! How did I get in here??" Mia asked this kind of harshly but that as because she was tiered. "Oh I'm sorry, His name is Adam and hes the one who brought you here. Apparently he found you in the snow, sleeping! He worried about you and brought you here. And be lucky he brought you in. You had near frost bite when I saw you! The medic was able to heal you of course, you just gotta keep that stick skin out of the snow for so long." She said this as she finished..'getting her ready' as the fat one called it. Now she was wearing again a long dress but this time it was a light pink color. Her hair was up in a odd style and she had make up on her face. Ohh Mia hated all that stuff..but, somehow she knew she had to play along with this until she got out of here...she learned something new in each world so why not give this a chance.

"Oh I nearly forgot to ask hun, what is your name?" Mia looked over to her with a calm and dull look as she came up with a name. "Snow, thats the name." The woman smiled and started to guide her down the steps of the high room she was at. "What a nice name..but it doesn't match that skin of yours I can say that much." The woman laughed and Mia rolled her eyes. As the girl was guided down the stair cases and through the halls, she could not help but be amazed at the things around her. The paintings were fabulous, the interior simply dashing and the chandeliers were delightful...Wow..those were words Mia thought she would never use again....This world did something to her and her vocabulary.

As she came to a stop she was at a dining room with a huge 30 foot long table of sheer oak covered with white lacing cloth. On this table were two burned out candles and two plates with food on them, one across the other. Wine glasses full of the sweet liquid were next to the nicely assorted eating areas. On one side it was empty and on the other stood a man. He looked to be 18 with a very handsome body she thought. Being tall and his dress shirt brought out slight muscle. His pants were pure black with fancy dress shoes. His violet hair was slicked back and he smiled lightly as Mia came into the room. "I'm glad to see your okay, Snow, its not every day I see a girl laying around in the snow like you were..." He said this standing up and walking over to the two women. His voice matched his appearance as it was low and not a single bit squeaky. Something Mia hasn't seen in a human in years! The woman smirked and left, pushing Mia slightly. "I'll leave you two be.." She said this walking off in a fit of cheer...something was not right with her...

Without word Adam took Mia's hand and took her to her spot, pushing the chair in as she sat down. "Thanks." Mia said this with a light grin and he nodded as he turned back to sit down. Once he was in his seat Mia started to drink some of the wine. Sure, it wasn't lady like in the slightest bit, but, she did not care in the very least. After a bit he smirked at her. This made her look up from her enjoyment and she set the glass down. "What?" Mia asked this tilting her head to the right slightly. "Oh nothing nothing..So, what made you wander to this place? Its not every day this place has visitors." Mia had a calm look on her face as she sat criss cross in her chair. "I came here from a distant place just wandering around the forest near here, I had no idea I would find this place till I did and then I just fell asleep from exhaustion...I came a long way..." Mia said this as if this thing had a mind of its own...lucky her heh? "How did you find me outside? I'm curious to know that." The man chuckled as if it was funny. " Well, while I was reading last night I heard the soft tune of singing, it was female I could tell but it wasn't something I knew..I got curious after about half an hour and came outside to check. What I found was a shoe sticking out of a pie of snow. After using my lantern to melt the snow I saw you and I thought you were dieing and called some servants over to cure the wounds. Then they settled you in and here you are.." During this story Mia was twirling a fork in her fingers, and listening might that be noted. When he finished Mia looked over to him with a blank look. "Interesting story...Where are we, if you don't mind me asking. This place is truly amazing to the eyes." She asked this putting the fork down and looking over to his eyes. "This is my mothers place believe it or not." He said this with again a slight smug look on his face. "She moved in with my father when she was younger and after some time they got married. It is quite a interesting story to hear, but, I'm sure you can ask her when you meet her." After that some food came and Mia smiled..she had no idea why but this looked like the food she would find at a fancy restaurant at the port stations. It usually cost one a fortune..but now it was free. Mia started to eat her food in the best manor like way she could, even though that failed and she ended up eating like a teenager hanging out with friends. Adam only chuckled and started to eat his own food.

After all the food was done Mia stood up and started to wander around the place, sure it wasn't nice that she left him in the middle of a conversation, but this place was great and she had to see it more..Hopefully he would understand the sudden exit. This place was as great as she first thought. With such a vary of rooms in all the floors she did not know when to stop. The girl stopped at the library for about half an hour and she read a book, then she started to explore again since she knew she would be departing that night. As the floors kept getting higher and higher she came to a door at the end of the darkest hallway. It looked so..old, compared to the rest of them. With high curiosity Mia opened the door and explored the room. It matched its door as it was too old, with spider webs and cracked mirrors, the only thing that really took her eye out of the ordinary was a glass case near the end window. It had a pink light reflecting off of it. Inside of it was a decaying rose, its peddles were spread out on the base of the table it was on and the rose only had two layers left. "Hmm..." She moved closer and just stood in front of it, looking at it for several seconds. Everything had some sort of meaning..what could this one be? Could it be the clock of the olden place, and its changed daily..or is it something that would take much more thought to comprehend.

Before she could think too hardly about that she heard the door open from the other side of the small room. At the end of it was Adam. He had a serious look on his face that contrasted from the other looks he has been giving through out the visit. It was angered. "What do you think your doing!?! I allow you to wander around and I don't react about being left..but you come here of all places!!!" He walked up closer to her and she walked back. This continued with silence and anger from him until she was at the wall and he pinned her to it. His arms were on either side of her, if it were not for the fact she already knew this form would not fight...she would of gotten out already. "Snow....This was the only place I wasn't going to let you in...Now give me some reasons of why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?" Mia stared calmly at him with her arms crossed under her chest. "Because I do not know why this room is so secret..tell me that and you will have every reason to do what you want to do.." The man growled at her but sighed, standing up straight again. He suddenly picked her up and started to carry her out. "What the?!?!" Mia said this in a confused way with a look of shock. "Just don't squirm alright.." He said looking straight ahead with that same look on his face. Great, now she made the cutest human ever mad! What next? The girl wondered.

They were easily seen as he wandered through out the house, whispers could be heard and Mia just wanted to jump out and yell at the servants. But she stayed still, he was serious and her messing around just wasn't going to let her know anything. To the location she found out what location it was, his bedroom. It was way nicer than the guest room she had to stay at and it had elegant lighting all around. Adam tossed Mia on to his bed and she laid down because her back was getting sore from that. He sat in a chair about 3 feet from the bed and began to explain in his serious but calm voice. "Okay, when my father was younger he was cursed by a witch to stay a..beast, for the rest of his life until he found love. He became harsh , mean, and just the kind of person no one would to be around. He was also very violent. But, the curse was much more complex than growing fur and a social problem. If he did not find love by the time a rose in a glass case petaled down to nothing, he would stay a beast with no hope of being himself again." He then sighed and put his hand on his head. "A few months before that happened a girl named Belle entered his life, she put herself in place of her captured father and she was forced to stay there. At first she hated him and he the same. Though, during the time that she was in his estate she came to love him, despite his beast form. Just before the petals went to nothing she kissed him, proving her love to him which turned him human. They then got married and then over time died of old age after having their child.." He pointed to himself. "Me..." Mia laughed a bit at this. "That sounds like a story book. There is no way tha-" He put his hand over her mouth and moved over next to her on the bed. "Now coming to the point, the same thing is happening to me now and if that rose runs out of petals I'm going to turn into a beast for the rest of time..The servants will also take affect from this. I need to find love..Snow..." He then sat up, taking her with him, then he kissed her deeply. "If you love me..I will give you your life back.."

_To be continued..._


	5. Fake promises

Chapter V

Fake promises...

"If you love me..I will give you your life back.." That was what was said before her third kiss was placed upon her lips very passionately. Mia, as a natural reflex, pushed him away and glared at him. "Your crazy! Insane! Completely out of your mind! We just met..like, 4 hours ago, and you expect me to love you! I cant decide to freaking quick!!!" She said this as she began to turn to the other side and get up from the bed. But her wrist was grabbed tightly and she was pulled back down as she was about to stand up. "Snow don't be like this..." He said this sternly once again as his grip got tighter and tighter on her now mortal wrist. She sighed, this was going to be harder than she once thought...she had to find a way out and quick..before she would have to stay here! It was silent for several minutes as she thought. Tensions were rising and irritation blew up. Then, she got an idea, the idea she thought would get her out..So, she took a deep breath and looked back to him. "Okay let me ask you this: How long do you have until that rose runs out of petals?" "Four months.." Mia almost laughed and yelled at the same time. 4 months would be plenty of time for him to find another girl in the village near by! He was sure troublesome.. "Okay, that is plenty of time for you to find a girl and fall in love with her..And I am willing to help you with that.." Adam blinked a few times and calmed down a bit, letting go of her wrist. When he did that she got up and moved to a chair near it..about 10 feet away. "How? The only girls near by are girls in that village and they would love anyone with money to their name." He said this rolling his eyes, so thats why he did not get this over with sooner..he is a man for true, meaningful love...this was going to be hard. "Well I travel around to a lot of places, I could come back in three months and bring you a girl for you to see.." "But I don't want another girl! I know your the one I will love if I get to know you! Your different and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" Mia sighed when he said that..if only he could see what she looked like normally..then he would not be so sure. "But you have given me an idea..I will let you leave-" "Really!?!" Mia said this wide eyed and with a smug look. But he glared at her which made her calm down to her normal plain emotion. "You shall come back in three months, during that time I expect you to think about how life would be with me and I will do the same but with you. If you do not come back both of us will be cursed for horrible lives.." He said this walking over to her. She stood up and backed up to hopefully get to the door, but, she hit her back against a wall and he put his arms in between her escape routes. "I don't know if you would forget..but just to make sure." He leaned in and kissed her neck. This was no normal kiss she could tell because when he rose his head back up her neck started to be in great pain and she fell to the ground holding on to it. Within a few seconds a mark was formed that looked like a rose. Once it was formed he helped her up to her feet then he kissed her cheek.. Her look was a bit dazed but she got over it soon and had full coordination again. "Now go off Snow, think about my proposition and I'll see you in three months..I shall await the day.." He moved out of the way and Mia walked past him. Once she was out of the room she jumped off the railing of the stairs, lading on her feet perfectly. Then she stormed out of the house and she started back to Gummi.

Meanwhile, as Snow left, Adam watched her actions and saw her leave without a word. But, when the door shut he sighed and walked down the stairs and to the sanctuary he had about 3 minutes away. When he got there he sat on the chair near the fire place and growled. "Why must she be so stubborn?!? I-I thought she was right and now this..." He said this angrily to himself. He then put his finger on his chin and sighed, sitting straight up. "Well, at least that spell that was put on her will bring her back....It will bring her back. Wont it?" He said this as if he was talking to someone. After he said that someone in a dark Organization Thirteen cloak came out of a portal in front of the fire place and when the man came out he leaned against it with a smug look on his face. "No need to worry, I guarantee it will work, as long as both of you had some of the wine that spell should have her thinking for months..and then when she returns..Your traveler will be in her rightful place." The voice was none other than the fire demon of the organization, Axel. The member full well knew that the girl was not who she said she was, and that she had her own Gummi ship and could now travel. But, she is merely a freak of another world..and freaks need to know their place. If not in her home world, here is where she will be. To do what this man says for the rest of her mortal or immortal life.

Adam smirked when he said his statement. "Great..I can be at peace until _my_ Snow returns to me.." He then took out a book and began to read. With that, Axel left the world.

_The dairy of Mia: entry three_

_This world was so dramatic that it could be a female soap opera!! I mean, at first it was truly wonderful! I saw my second sunset and saw a magnificent castle! All of it was beautiful! But, all good things come to an end, as this one did. I fell asleep before it started to snow on a tree branch. Tree branch! God I am such a looser sometimes. Well this gets weirder and weirder. I woke up inside the Castle. I was like "Oh god! Get me out!!" Even though the room was pretty amazing looking. After I attempted to find the dress I came in some fat old lady comes in and makes me wear a monkey dress! I kept it because I could sell it on the internet. Dang thats off topic! So as I was saying, The old balloon leads me to this dining room (which might I point out looks also looked grand and beautiful) Where I was greeted by a man. And he was cute! (umm for a mortal..) He said his name was Adam and that he was the one who found me in the snow and I could of gotten 'frost bite' seesh what a moron. After I had lunch I wandered around the house out of my curiosity and I found out something interesting as I exiled farther in. You see, I found a glass case in a old torn up room. It was so pretty I started at it for quite some time..But Adam found me in there and he threatened to kill me (like thats possible a second time.) I asked why and he said basically that he was going to be a beast for the rest of his life in four months if he doesn't find a girl that he can love really and truly. And he seriously thought that was me. He must not be very smart. I attempted to stop any trouble by saying that I would bring another girl for his pleasure so he would leave me alone..But nooooo he just goes on and says that he will give me three months to think about his idea of love and then I come back and say yes or no. But I know I'm never going back there again! Not while Mr. I-want-love-whether-you-want-it-or-not is around. But something is odd now...So while he was saying that he would give me three months to think about his idea Adam kissed me on my neck and then a odd rose mark appeared on my neck. It wont come off even though I'm in Gummi and in the worlds chain once again. Its like sharpie that wont come off! There is something up with it and I plan to investigate it...Well I gotta go for now, I might miss a good world opportunity if I dont watch out of the window._

_Mia_

_To be continued... _


	6. A Famous Phrase and a Drunken Madman

Chapter VI

A Famous Phrase and a

Drunken madman

Gummi wandered it's way to yet again an interesting little world. From above it looked like a ship, broken down and messed with by the wrong kind of man to own a ship. It had rotting wood and its Jolly Rodger was the traditional skull and cross bones from those old movies Mia would watch when she was a teen. _Strange, But I'm sure the whole world is not made of a single Pirate ship. What fun would that be?_ With a smirk and a high egotistical attitude Mia turned the ship toward the world. But somehow it would not listen when she attempted to give it a soft landing into this place. Because, lets just say it landed in a loud crashing blow against the edge of a small town. No one heard it because of cannons being fired in the place near by. Mia got out of the crashed ship yet again and of course she had another almost teen chibi look. As the girl got out of the ship and she looked in the now fire reflected view of the down fire Gummi ship, she only sighed. The appearance was something that gave away the theme of this world, pirates. For she was about five feet two inches with white hair to about her shoulders. At least she kept her natural color this time. She had a long black captains jacket on her with the sleeves to large for her arms and the end of it touched the ground near her. Underneath this jacket was a casual worn down white blouse with blood stains in several spread out locations. It had a low cut on its neck line, which irritated her greatly. The shirt was tucked in at the stomach line with black cloth trousers that were cut off at her knee cap. Ending the outfit with black boots that look new. On her head was a bandanna. On the ground next to her was a hat, pirate captain hat obviously enough. Mia closed her teal eyes and sighed. "Just great! GREAT!" Mia grunted this quite irritably as she put the hat on her head and headed into town. It seemed like a merchant town so if she just took somethings out she could make the repairs.

When Mia got into town she started to think that Halloween Town actually had some sanity to it, at least compared to this rat hole. There were dead bodies spread out through out the area, and guns being shot. Yelling and screaming. Window jumping and the town reeked of booze and sweat. Mia walked in keeping her hand on the hilt of the belt around her pants. This form not only came with pants but a sword and gun...what a joy! Well, anyway, A man walked up to her and he looked very drunk. When he gave his grin he had brown decaying teeth on his mouth. "Now your a cute little one heh.._Captain_." He laughed and started to lead her walking. "Give me your name..." Before he could continue Mia moved her foot back against his making the man fall right on his face. When he started to get up Mia was walking off. "Names Captain Alex Carter! Don t you forget that." She yelled this before entering a tavern. Men were throwing other men and girls were dancing to music casually as if men were not getting their asses kicked in front of them. When Mia entered she caught a few eyes of some. Though, their glance was then averted back to what they were doing. Well, all of them but one. It was a man in his thirties it seemed and he had long black hair, much longer than her own. It was braided with beads and other assortments as it was messed up and all frizzed up. He looked like he was wearing eye liner on his almost black looking eyes. Facial hair was obvious and developing wrinkles. From his slouching position it was still shown that he was wearing a captains outfit, though he did not wear a hat just a bandanna. The man signaled for her to come to him with the mug of booze he had with him. Though he also looked very drunk, Mia could take him and it was obvious she could beat him up if he tried anything stupid.

Mia sat in the chair across from him with one leg over the other as she gave him a calm gaze to his eyes. He only chuckled. "Your a serious girl aren't you? Being all calm and being brave enough to show up in a place like this in that hat." He took the hat off of her head and examined it. "Hmm..I do not think I have seen this Rodger before." He tossed the hat back to her and smirked. "Who are you?" Mia smirked. "One should give their own name before asking for that of another." Her voice sounded smug as she said this. She put her hat back next to her and put her arm on it. When she did this he again laughed. "You dont know who I am? Well that would explain why you did not look honored nor pissed to come over to my table...the only person who doesn't know me would be you,dear..I am Captain Jack Sparrow, the greatest damn pirate you will _ever_ meet...Now tell me your name before people realize that I'm here..I do not have a great impression on these folk." Just when he said that the people glared at Jack. Stopping everything before they started to go at him with guns and swords. "And before I finished the rum.." He sighed and grabbed her wrist, running out of there like a mad-man being chased by doctors. "What do you think your doing I forgot my ha-" "I need to know your name, you may leave after I find that out." He said this just before they got far enough from the mob and then he let go of her wrist with his dirt hands. Mia just realized that she looked almost too clean to be a pirate, her hair was not greased or messed with in anyway and her teeth were as white as diamonds on a poster. Mia sighed and put her hands in her the pockets of her coat after buttoning it up. The sleeves were torn from the nails she ran into during the chase. Some how it worked out fine because she now was able to see her black nail painted fingernails and her small hands. "I'm Captain Sarah Carter." She said this and just realized that she had a bit of an accent, like the man she was talking to. He took a drink of the rum he was able to get before leaving. Smirking soon after he heard her name. "Captain? What a bold name..Wheres your ship?" He said this like a clever being which only meant he was going to end up stealing it and Mia realized that...Good thing she did not have a boat ship. "I lost it to me crew, backstabbing bastards took it...Where is _your_ ship Captain." "The Pearl was again stolen yet again....When I get to keep it for me own self I will never ever know.." He said this as suddenly his face turned bright red. Mia started to walk off, knowing he was now very drunken. "Where ya going Carter?" She turned her head and sighed. "Your too drunk now, find me later when your normal ass hole.." He chuckled yet again, yep he was very very drunk. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am lassy! Just drank a little Rum..it don't hurt a man..." He then fell right on his face after tripping. Mia took this chance to run off back into town to claim her hat, after she did get it she walked out of the tavern and started to look around the place for anything that might help her get out.

After several minutes she was again spotted, this time by two men with serious hygiene issues and overall issues. One was over weight and he had a creepy grin, which showed he had terrible teeth. One had a glass eye that moved in more directions than the other. They were mumbling to one another but Mia just walked by them, almost anyway. As one of them got the guts to touch her butt as she passed by. Turning right around she glared a glare worse than death to them. "Who did it? I demand to know!" She harshly said. Before any reply was given they looked at her with a chuckle and stayed quiet. "Not gonna tell me? Well then.." She then rolled up her sleeves and punched them both in the face at the same time. When they were down she kicked one from under him and kicked up up. Once he was high enough she punched him so hard that he ran into a pirate ship on the dock a few miles off. The other one blinked a few times then ran off screaming to get his companion out of the ship. This place was filled with drunk men and slutty women...speaking of that a few dancer girls walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. They were dressed as expected and that is all that has to be said about that. "Wow kid not bad. You could be one of the men if it weren't for the fact girls aren't supposed to be captains." With that said one of the other girls unbuttoned her jacket and removed her hat and bandanna. "We wont tell anyone if you help us out tonight. Its a win win thing because there are some pretty dashing men at the tavern right now." Mia took her hat and bandanna from the girls and put them both back on her head. "No thanks girls. I'm a fighter not a dancer." She then glared at them. "If you don't want to see how I suggest you run along now...I'm a captain..not a toy." Mia then pushed them aside and walked off to Gummi, she was able to snag the glass eye and some fake hair. She could make it work for ship recovery.

_The dairy of Mia: Entry four_

_I need to note here and now that I will never go to this world again! I will say that this is port town because it seems like one. I again got another form and it has to be my favorite! I call her Captain Sarah Carter and she is what her name says. The girl has a freaking sword! I feel so proud to be her! But the town is no laughing and cheer. It is violence and drunks basically. I met a man who claims to be the best, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, a man who has had his ship stolen countless amounts of times and a man who cant hold down 20 mugs of sweet Rum does not seem like a good, worthwhile, captain. And yet I do not know him all that well so maybe he has a bunch of luck and stupid thoughts to match. I then ran into two situations I am better off without. Perverts and sluts. Two things I did not want to see more than once in my immortal life. At least I got through it without making myself too obvious...I know this is my shortest entry but I gotta go, The ships auto pilot is about to wear off._

_Mia._

_To be continued..._


End file.
